User blog:Lilxtiger/Champion Reworks
Here are some reworks. If they don't say DONE, then they aren't done. Zyra I feel that Zyra can fufill the fantasy of a zoning plant mage even better than she already does. Enemies should feel fearful of being within her seeded territory, yet that strength should come at obvious costs. Passive - Heart of the Thorns * Perfect Rose *Zyra starts off with a Perfect Rose. *Grants 7 AP per level. *Passive: Generates a seed every 18 seconds. (Reducible by CDR.) Can store up to 2 seeds. *Active: Plants a seed that is interactable with Zyra's basic abilities. By intergrating an essential part of Zyra's kit into her passive, I feel that we can add more abilities that can make her gameplay more satsifying. Currently her seeds feel less an ability, and more a sub-ability that's part of her Q and E. * Rise of the Thorns *Same Q - Deadly Bloom *Same *Rose Garden enhanced - *Deadly Bloom deals 20% more damage. W - Rose Garden *Zyra roots herself, slowly creating a zone. *This zone starts off at 0, and extends up to 750/800/850/900/950. *Zyra can plant a maximum of 4/4/5/5/6 seeds within Rose Garden. *Perfect Rose also generates seeds at half the time. *Seeds do not decay whilst within a Rose Garden. *Rose Garden can be deactivated after 2 seconds, slowing herself by 50%, rapidly decaying. *CD = 30 seconds. *Mana = 85/95/105/115/125. Rose Garden is meant to be an extremely strong skill late-game, where Zyra can fufill her fantasy of creating a zone of immense strength within. By adding clear strengths, where her abilities and plants are to be feared, the satisfaction from killing her should feel great. Also within she provides impactful gameplay. The root provides a clear weakness in exchange of all this, if you get past her zone and get close she has little escape and will probably melt. E - Grasping Roots *Same *Rose Garden enhanced - *Grasping Root's range is extended towards the perimeter of the Rose Garden. R - Stranglethorns *Same *Seed generation is reduced by 1/2/3 seconds. Heimerdinger Heimerdinger's turrets do not have a lot of depth in them. They have a pattern of 'Ploink them down if you have them. When you have 3 of them don't ploink them. Repeat.' Whilst I feel like Heimerdinger could have a more interesting pattern, I feel that his changes to his turrets overall would dramatically impact the feel of him, as they are very much automated entities. I have instead moved the turrets to his passive, where they now scale with his level, allowing skillpoints to be placed in more interesting and interactive abilities. Passive - Yordle Genius * Hextech Wrench *Heimerdinger starts off with a Hextech Wrench. *Grants 5 AP per level. *Passive: Generates a Spare Part every 24 seconds. (Reducible by CDR.) *Heimerdinger can only store 1 Spare Part. *Active: *CD = 1 second. * Eureka! *Heimerdinger's presence causes the generation of Eureka! points at Dragon, then Baron then Dragon, etc. every 10 minutes. *Eureka! points can be channeled by Heimerdinger or enemy champions for 1 minute, revealing their positions to all champions. *Captured Eureka! points are consumed and grant something to the capturer: *Eureka! points captured by an enemy champion grant that champion 100 gold, resetting the CD to 5 minutes. *Eureka! points captured by Heimerdinger grant him a Spark of Ingenuity that he can use to upgrade his abilities after channeling for 3 seconds. Eureka! points are meant to prevent the stagnating gameplay that Heimerdinger has in lane. His current passive allows him to prolong his ability to stay in lane, and the extremely low mana cost of his turrets mean that he can stay in lane for an extremely long time. I feel that that's a very boring and stagnating cycle. Instead Eureka! points are designed to make Heimerdinger have a reason to leave lane, to allow the possibility of more interaction between Heimerdinger and his opponents. *Upgrades * Dispersion Ray *Charged rays split into 3. *Rays deal 25% more damage. *Range of Rays increased from 1100 to 1500. *A target that is hit by more than one ray suffers no damage. * Multifire *Turret attack speed is increased to 2.5 for 0.5 seconds after shooting a ray. * Sniper Shot *Every 3 shots, or every 5 seconds without hitting a target, your turret's next attack has 100 increased range and deals 50% more damage but is a linear projectile. *Sniper Shots prioritise champions. * Techmaturgical Repair Bots *Removed Q - Hextech Micro-Rockets *Same W - 9PX Weathermatic *Heimerdinger plants a Weather Device that lasts for a minute. *Heimerdinger can only have one Weather Device on the field at a time. *Heimerdinger can channel this device for 1.5 seconds for one of three effects, after which 'links' him to the device. *Moving 225 range out of the Weather Device destroys the link, disabling the current effect. *Weather devices can be destroyed by 3 AAs. *The three effects are: *Sunlight *Releases healing pulses that heal for 2/4/6/8/10 (+5% AP) health, *Also damages nearby enemies for 5/10/15/20/25 (+5% AP) magic damage. *Storm *Releases shocking strikes to the 2 nearest enemies, prioritising enemy champions. *Deals 10/20/30/40/50 (+15% AP) magic damage. *Snow *Slows nearby enemies, up to 100%. Every second slows by 12%. *When enemies reach 100% they are stunned for 1.5 seconds. *CD = 60/55/50/45/40 *Mana = 90/95/100/105/110 *Range = 550 E - CH-2 Electron Storm Grenade *Same R - UPGRADE!!! *Same *Enhanced W - 9DX Terraformation Device *The three effects are: *Sunlight *Releases healing pulses that heal for 2/4/6/8/10 (+5% AP) health, *Also damages nearby enemies for 5/10/15/20/25 (+5% AP) magic damage. *Also provides Cinder stacks, stacking up to 6 times, each stack dealing up 50% of the damaging pulse's damage over 1.5 seconds. *Storm *Releases shocking strikes to the 2 nearest enemies, prioritising enemy champions. *Deals 10/20/30/40/50 (+20% AP) magic damage. *Also gives Statikk stacks, upon reaching 3 stacks enemies are silenced for 0.5 seconds. *Snow *Slows nearby enemies, up to 100%. Every second slows by 24%. *When enemies reach 100% they are stunned for 1.5 seconds. Irelia Cassiopeia I feel that Cassiopeia's gameplay is binary, the only highlight being her ultimate. Her current gameplay style is chuck your Q and W, then spam E. Her fantasy of being a poison mage is unfufilled, and she is reduced to a machinegun. Her late-game fantasy could also become more distinct, instead of raw stats. Passive - The Guardians' Curse * Toxic Embrace *Cassiopeia's Q and W apply Toxin. *Toxin deals 1.5 x level (+5% AP) magic damage per second, lasting for 2 seconds. *This stacks infinitely. * Aspect of the Serpent *Cassiopeia gains Aspect of the Serpent stacks every 6 seconds. *Every 100 stacks - +5% AP and 8% CDR. *100 stacks - Twin Fang now restores 20 mana per kill on an enemy unit. *200 stacks - Twin Fang now heals for +5% AP. *300 stacks - Twin Fang now grants a shield of 3% AP if at maximum health, up to 30% AP. *400 stacks - Toxin gains 5% extra AP on its ratio. *500 stacks - Toxins now deal 100% more damage every 5 stacks. Q - Noxious Blast *Cassiopeia blasts a target area with Toxins, applying them to all enemies champions within, 1 stack per second, over 3 seconds. *Noxious Blasts also react with Miasma pits, instantly inflicting Toxin stacks. *Cassiopeia gains a 30/40/50/60/70% movement speed boost, that rapidly decays over 2 seconds. W - Miasma *Cassiopeia expels Miasma on an area, staying there for 15 seconds. *Enemies within get inflicted with Toxins per second. *Noxious Blast reacts with Miasma, instantly inflicting 1/1/2/2/3 Toxin stacks, dealing magic damage and giving Cassiopeia 100% movement for 0.5 seconds towards the Miasma. E - Twin Fang *Cassiopeia allocates one of her Fangs to an enemy champion or unit, dealing magic damage every 1.5 seconds. *A Fang dealing 9 x level (+30% AP) magic damage. *Two Fangs on the same target make the second Fang deal 50% less damage. *On enemies with Toxins, her Twin Fangs attack at thrice the rate. *Twin Fang amplifies Toxin damage on the target by 10% up to 100%. Sona Sona is by far the worst traditional support current with the support change, and this is because of an inherent problem with Sona's kit. It is reliant on pure values far too much, in a kit where hard, readily available CC is only in her ultimate. Yet that lack of CC is part of her kit's feel. Instead I have decided to turn her level 1 Power Chord cheese into something that actually requires team-input to be most beneficial and turn her not into a simple aura spam bot, but into a niche that I think hasn't been tapped into - a support that can constantly adapt to her circumstances and make her autoattacking an integral part of her kit. The Etwahl * Power Chord *Same mechanics, different effects * Thousand Harmonies *Sona's autoattacks and spells work differently to normal champions. *Sona's basic spells all have a rank at level 1 and can be leveled up to 6. *Sona can cast her spells when out of mana to change stances - changing her autoattacks. *Level 1 basic spells/spells cast with no mana do not generate Power Chord stacks or generate any active effects, only stance changes. *Skill points put into her basic abilities enhance the actives of her basic abilities by a smaller amount. (In exchange the level up active values of her abilities are reduced.) The reason I've opted for a unique interaction with Sona is that the interaction with her Etwahl is still quite minor in my opinion. We've seen in her lore parts about Sona constantly being able to manipulate her notes for a variety of effects, yet her normal autoattacks are basically AK-47 bullets, when a skilled musician such as herself should be able to play a variety of notes - and therefore effects. Furthermore this adds to what I want from a Sona rework - constant adaption to her circumstances. The closest comparison to Sona in my opinion is Nami, both a blend of damage, and healing. Yet Sona's power is gated behind levels and is far too snowbally, and falls far too much compared with other supports. If you max Q, your W is neglible and vice versa, this is only emphasied by the lack of CC Sona possesses. Hopefully with this interaction, Sona can still feel free to swap between her auras freely, yet still remain relevant and less snowbally. Hymn of Valor * Stance *Sona's autoattacks hit like all other ranged champions. * Power Chord *Sona's next autoattack deals additional magic damage and increases all damage to the target by 15% for the next 3 seconds. The idea behind this change is that Sona no longer has the obnoxious level 1 cheese that has no counterplay, and instead is reliant on allies and actually has a use late-game as a support. * Active *Sona emits an aura for 3 seconds. *This aura makes herself and nearby allies that enter the aura deal magic damage on their autoattack and tagging them with Discord. *After 3 seconds, all enemies tagged with Discord are hit with homing ray(s) that emit from Sona, dealing magic damage. *Discord stacks, with each subsequent ray dealing 50% less damage than the previous one. The idea behind this is to emphasise aura aspect of Sona, which is severely undermined since the Q is often unnoticed. Hopefully if 5 man comps see Sona shooting 5 homing missiles they'll learn to appreciate her more. This is also to bring it more in line with the other skills, with the standard being Aura -> effects afterwards, to make the auras more reactive and more noticible instead of often times being the 'bonus' of the active. Aria of Perseverence * Stance *Sona's autoattacks instantly shield the target for 1 second. To promote Sona's versatility and adaptive playstyle. * Power Chord *Sona's next autoattack shields for more, and decreases all damage the target takes by 10% for the next 2 seconds. * Active *Sona emits an aura for 3 seconds. *This aura shields herself and nearby allies that enter the aura, and apply Harmony. *After 3 seconds, all allies that were tagged with Harmony are healed, increasing by up to 100%, for every 2% of the shield that was consumed. To emphasise Sona's aspect as a reactive support when in W stance, and to prevent her frustrationg W top-up heal when poking her, but also to make her feel stronger when her 'top-up' heal is too weak in actual fights. Also the team heal should promote her theme as 'center' of the team, instead of Sona just E spamming, flying across, playing a game of tag. Song of Celerity * Stance *Sona's autoattacks speed up allies or slow down enemies hit for 1 second. (The haste will be stronger than the slow.) To once again promote Sona's role as a versatile support who now has on-demand slows and hastes. * Power Chord *Sona's next autoattack speeds up/slows down enemies by 50% more. * Active *Sona emits an aura for 3 seconds. *This aura speeds up allies and slows enemies that enter for 1.5 seconds, tagging them all with Equilibrium for the 1.5 seconds. *Allies with Equilibrium cannot be slowed, slows already applied are halved. *Enemies with Equilibrium cannot be hasted, hastes already applied are halved. An aid to actually add some depth behind this still besides "oh it's up, let's spam it." Sona's E is now hopefully no longer the unwanted child of the triplets, and whilst it will never be leveled first, it hopefully will be much more reactive/have more decision making involved with it. Hopefully with the E interaction on enemies too, Sona actually has some incentive to play risky. Crescendo *Same Fiddlesticks I feel as if Fiddlestick's identity is fairly confused. Terrify makes you an immensely strong duelist, and allows you to get a few free seconds of DPS. Dark Wind is an awesome support skill - poking enemies down, especially in bottom, where you can have two people. Drain makes you unkillable early, and unless you're facing burst you're going to win. The goals of this rework are to: Link his thematic identity as the Harbringer of Doom, linking fear and paranoia into his kit, give him a clear identity as a DOT mage who can sustain himself whilst also allowing him to stay viable 1v1, even if that comes at the cost of a weaker 2v2 where I feel his kit isn't healthy - as your ability is basically Dark Wind spam, Terrify their ADC if they come near, and sustain yourself with Drain. With an ultimate chucked in at times. Passive - Dread *Same *Enemies who are under the effect of Fiddlesticks' abilities suffer from Paranoia, rapidly reducing their sight by 50 units every second. I feel that Fiddlesticks' passive could have more interaction besides "You're easier to kill because of stats." This is intended to link thematically with his lore, inspiring dread and fear in enemies, and I feel that it links in easily with Fiddlesticks' DOT abilities. Q - Terrify *Passive: When Fiddlesticks enters 350 range of any enemy champion, he automatically fears them for 0.05 seconds * level, this can only happen every 20 seconds - giving the buff Will. *Active: Fiddlesticks fears a target for 0.6/0.7/0.8/0.9/1 seconds, if the target does not have Will, the passive's duration is added onto this, and Will is given afterwards. This would be a straight up nerf to his early-game and supporting abilities. I have exchanged this, for more strength late-game, due to the possibility of a 5 man fear. I feel that this further adds to the player satisfaction of a 5 man Fiddlesticks ultimate. The problem I have with his current Q is now binary it is. If you're ahead you can just level your Q, leading to no counterplay. By linking it to levels I can provide more counterplay to Fiddlesticks opponents, in exchange for more fun walking around during a Fiddlesticks ultimate. W - Drain *Now deals extra damage based on missing health at start of cast. 0.5% extra damage with every 1% of missing health. This is more to provide a 'back-up' for Fiddlesticks, as with the Terrify and Dark Wind change he has less of a fallback option. Scaling with missing health allows him to clean up easier, allowing him to catch up, yet if he's ahead he'll do enough damage to kill anyway. E - Dark Wind *Passive: Fiddlesticks generates Crows every 15/14/13/12/11 seconds up to 3. *Crows that fly around Fiddlesticks, generating Paranoia to nearby enemies, each crow increasing the radius of the aura by 150. This is to link in more with his theme more, and to provide a reason to now spam his E so often, as it will reduce the ability of his initiations. *Active: Fiddlesticks sets his crows in a straight line. Upon impact the first crow targets the targetted enemy. The 2nd, if there is one, targets the 2nd nearest enemy to the target. The 3rd, hits the 3rd nearest enemy to the target. If the number of targets is limited the crow is not refunded. *They generate links between each crow, and bounce between them, after 2 circles, the crows disappear. *The crows deal magic damage. Multiple bounces on the same target deal 50% less damage than the last. *They silence for 0.9/1/1.1/1.2/1.3 seconds once. *Range - 950 Fiddlesticks' E has little counterplay for a skill so strong, with its silence and homing potential it's too strong and not fun to face against. Therefore I've turned it into a skillshot, giving it more range so that Fiddlesticks has the ability to snipe E, increasing his skillcap, whilst also providing some counterplay. The linking idea is to provide a clear zone where Fiddlesticks' crows have influence, as well as clarity, as seeing a single black crow amongst the hell that is teamfights visually is horrible. Also I have added 50% damage reducing on multiple bounces on the same target as being hit 9 crows is pretty punishing. R - Crowstorm *Same Fiddlesticks' ultimate is a brilliant skill that heavily sequences his peaks of power and gives great player satisfaction, I see no issues with it. Alistar Zilean Nunu Galio Karma I'm not a fan of level 1 ultimates, especially if they bring so little to a kit, where they only 'enhance' abilities other than giving completely different abilities like Nidalee, Jayce, etc. I've given Karma a more traditional ultimate that's has high peaks than bumps of power. Passive - Gathering Fire Karma gains one Unflinchable Will stack when casting spells. Each Unflinchable Will stack grants her 3% CDR, up to 30% CDR. This excess CDR goes beyond the CDR cap. Unflinchable Will stacks do not affect the cooldown of her ultimate in any way. Q - Inner Flame *Same W - Focused Resolve *Same E - Inspire *Same R - Mantra *Karma becomes the Spirit of Ionia, for 5/6/7 seconds, gaining the speed of Inspire for the entire duration and gains 10 Unflinchable Will stacks. *Karma's basic abilities have 50% more effectiveness and now splash onto nearby targets, having 30/50/60% of their original effectiveness. *CD = 100/80/60 seconds